


SPONTANEOUS STORY SEVENTEEN

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: A step up from the supply closet, Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters
Summary: Tired of making love in a supply/janitor's closet, Hutch executes a plan.
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Kudos: 7





	SPONTANEOUS STORY SEVENTEEN

SPONTANIOUS STORY #17

"Look, Hutch, I'm sorry I told Dobey you split those stitches while we apprehended that kid. You shouldn't have been out on the street with your hand like that! And you’re not going anywhere now!" Starsky said firmly.  
"For pete’s sake, Starsk! It's not like I ripped my hand off! You are worse than a Jewish Mother!" Hutch tilted his head and looked at Starsky like Starsky was an idiot.   
"Thanks for not ratting me out to Dobey." He sighed. "And it's too bad that you think I'm not going anywhere, because I was thinking of heading to the basement." He scratched his head and tried not to smile. "Did you know, I snuck a mattress in, and it's in that empty room down there? And that I also snuck in a mini fridge? And that it's fully stocked with beer?"  
"But with my hand out of commission, not sure I can open a bottle of beer." He tried to look helpless, which was hard, considering he was over 6 foot tall. And built...  
Starsky tried to stay serious. Then he looked down and smiled. He shook his head. "Blintz, sweet-talking me won't work. Take your coat off, go sit down and finish going through those files. If you’re a good boy and listen, maybe I will take you up on that… project you finished downstairs." He stared right into Hutch's eyes, never breaking the glance.  
"Oh and, babe? I'll pop all your bottles for you." Starsky strutted away, knowing his partner was staring at his butt.  
Damn!! Starsky got to him every time!! He spoke to Starsky's back. "'Good ‘BOY'?? Come back here, and I'll show you 'GOOD BOY'!"  
But Hutch turned and walked to his desk. He started going through the top file in the large stack beside him. He kept one eye on his partner's ass and one on the file. He started thinking about just what words he could use to 'sweet-talk' him. But he kept thinking about Starsky "popping him". Damn!  
Starsky walked to the desk with two cups of coffee. He touched his partner's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. He ran his hand up in the gold locks, then walked to the other side of the desk.   
A couple of hours passed, and they were almost through with three stacks of files. Starsky would glance over when Hutch was trying to grab too many, and he saw him wince in pain a few times. He would help him out when that happened.   
He decided they had done enough for today. It was going on four o’clock. He also decided to take Hutch up on the offer down in the basement, but first he had to get his partner going a little. He looked over and grabbed his cup. He walked to the coffee machine and filled it. He walked back and went up to Hutch. He stood very close to his partner’s shoulder, just enough to where his already-growing cock was pushing against him. "Need more coffee?.  
Then he leaned over the desk, reaching for a file on his side, making his bulge very noticeable and very much near his lover's face. "Here, maybe you should put this one with yours." He said with a grin.  
Hutch looked up at the man driving him insane. His cock was so hard, he couldn't stand up without everyone seeing his condition. He decided to fight fire with fire and shrugged his shoulders, saying, "I don't know. Think we've done enough?" He shrugged them again, leaning back into Starsky's crotch.  
Hutch darted a quick glance and saw no one was looking their way, so he moved his face just that fraction of an inch and lightly bit the bulge that was in his face. He let out a hot breath as he did so and was happy when that caused his partner's cock to swell even more.  
That stopped Starsky in his tracks. The smile was wiped away, leaving a smoldering look of lust.  
Clearing his throat, Starsky stepped back. "Hutch, maybe we need to go get something to eat." As he said that, three detectives walked into the room, and sat down. They were deep in conversation about a case.  
"Through? I don't think we've even gotten started!"  
"Well, maybe your hand needs a rest." It hit Starsky that his partner was playing his game now. "Or maybe, you haven't had enough… pop?"  
"Oh yeah. I could... eat... right now... I'm thinking a nice long sausage. Know where I could find one?"  
Starsky dropped a pencil on purpose. "Let me get that, buddy." He got down and crawled under the table, he grabbed the pencil, then reached between his partner’s legs, stroking his bulge, squeezing it. "I think I found it. He put his face up against it, and rubbed it, then nipped the fabric. He got back up, and handed Hutch the pencil. "Here's your pencil. Looks like something under there needs a bit of maintenance. I have a feeling the tools are down in the basement."  
Hutch tried not to jump or moan. He leaned over the edge of the desk and cupped one of the prominent ass cheeks close at hand. Seeing no one watching he ran his fingers down the center seam of the jeans. "Careful down there, Starsk. Would hate for you to... crack... your head on the bottom of the desk!" He quickly ran his fingers down the crack between those luscious cheeks again, pushing firmly over his partner's anus.  
Starsky laughed and bent over the desk. He had to laugh, because he knew he had been beat. He whispered, "Okay, you win, let's... uh, get a beer."  
"I thought you'd never ask!!" Hutch grinned, knowing he had won, THIS time.  
Noticing his partner was looking in a file, with a grin on his face, Starsky once again got his attention, this time a little louder. "Put the fucking file down, and let's go get some privacy."  
Hutch laughed loudly, causing some of the other detectives to look their way. "Uh, yeah, Starsk. let's do that." Hutch stood and patted Starsky's stomach, subtly brushing his hand over Starsky's groin as he drew his hand back.  
He still held a file in his other hand. He held it so it covered the bulge in his jeans. He tossed it on the desk as he grabbed his jacket and held it in front of him. "After you... big boy."  
What always started out to be a game, ended in pure lustful want. He led the way out to the hall, then to the elevator.  
Hutch walked closely behind Starsky. That was nothing new. Nor was the fact that he kept 'running into' Starsky's ass with his groin. He wasn't sure now just WHO was being teased the most!  
The elevator closed and Starsky's mouth was on Hutch's. He shoved his tongue into the hot cavern, and sucked on his lover's tongue. "Hutch, how far is this... room." He said breathlessly.  
"MMMMMMM... not far... but far enough we won't be discovered. Damn, Babe!" Hutch put his hands on Starsky's ass, and pulled him close, grinding his cock against his partner's. He heard the elevator ding and just barely pulled away as the doors opened, revealing one of the janitors standing there.  
He slid in front of Starsky, and held his jacket in front of himself. "Oh, hey. Dobey wanted us to go through some files in the overload room."   
Starsky cleared his throat. “We have to go to the evidence room." He rushed past the man, then it hit him, he had no idea where the room was!  
Hutch laughed and grabbed Starsky's arm. He pulled him the opposite direction. As soon as the elevator doors closed he pushed Starsky against the wall and crowded his body against him. "God, you drive me crazy! C'mon!' He started almost running down the hallway. He stopped in front of one of the last rooms and pulled a key out of his jeans pocket. He brushed his cock and almost lost it as he did. He unlocked the door and ushered Starsky inside.  
Starsky looked around then started stripping off his cloths. He was trying to take his pants and shoes off at the same time. He hit his rigid cock and moaned. He finally lost his balance and fell onto the mattress. He frantically yanked at the remaining cloth, and moved back. Looking up at Hutch, licking his lips.  
Laughing, Hutch knelt by the mattress and pulled off his lover's shoes and jeans. He licked his lips as he saw his partner's fully erect cock. "Is all that for me?" He reached out a hand and stroked it from bottom to top, savoring Starsky’s moans.  
Hutch leaned back, opened the door of the fridge and grabbed two cold cans of beer. He set his beside the mattress, on the floor. The other can he started to hand to Starsky, but at the last minute, pressed it against Starsky's balls. He snickered at the shriek Starsky let out. He sat on the mattress, picked up his beer and took a long sip. He held the beer can with his left hand and let his right hand stroke his aching cock. He knew he could be patient longer than Starsky, and he let a smile bloom on his face. Teasing him was one of life's great pleasures.  
Starsky was looking at Hutch with his mouth hanging open. He went from watching him take that long drink of beer, to his other hand stroking his own cock. He simply could not take anymore. He lunged toward Hutch, moved Hutch's hand, and replaced it with his mouth. He took it in as far as he could, running his tongue all down the underside, taking it out to the head, then sucking it back in all the way. He could feel his own cock dripping down his thigh. He reached down, pumping as he was pleasuring his lover.  
Hutch grabbed Starsky and flipped him onto the mattress, facing the opposite way he was facing. He positioned his cock in front of Starsky's mouth and pushed in as he was taking Starsky's cock into his own mouth, sucking it deep and working his tongue against the back. He moaned, both from the pleasure Starsky was giving him and because he knew it drove Starsky almost to the brink with the vibration. His balls were drawing up tight, and he knew this might be quick, unless they slowed down. But how do you stop an out-of-control train?  
Starsky landed on the mattress with a thud, before he knew it, Hutch was laying on him and he was taking Hutch's cock down his throat. He could feel Hutch sucking his cock, and he was feeling a massive orgasm on the horizon. He reached around his lover's ass, and pulled him to his mouth. He was in such a fog, he didn't know who was moaning louder. He was pulling Hutch in, and shoving up into his lover's mouth, faster and faster.  
No woman had EVER made him feel like this!   
Only Starsky.   
With those thoughts and thoughts of how much he loved him, Hutch sucked Starsky deep and allowed his control over his own cock to loosen. He felt the orgasm start in his lower back and hit his cock. He was gone.   
Starsky was there too. Hutch held Starsky's cock deep, stroking with his tongue, as Starsky’s orgasm hit him.  
Starsky swallowed every drop he could without choking. He felt Hutch's spasms slow, and finally stop. Starsky was still suckling and licking. Until pure exhaustion hit him. He pulled his mouth off Hutch's cock, and just lay there, holding his lover's legs, never wanting to let go.  
Hutch swallowed deeply then pulled off Starsky's cock. He didn't move. He was comfortable with Starsky's weight on him. After a few moments of utter bliss, he carefully rolled Starsky off and flipped around so he was face to face with his lover. "Thank you." He kissed him and lay there, just looking at his lover's face. How he loved this man. "I love you."  
Starsky kissed him back. "I love you too." He hugged him close. After about ten minutes or more he asked. "How did you get a mattress and fridge in here?"  
"It wasn't easy, buddy, but... you know me... "Hutch narrowed his eyes and spoke in a horrid German accent... "Eye haff mine ways."  
Starsky laughed. "So what was this room before it became the love cave?" He got serious, "wait, never mind, I don't want to know. I'm glad it's ours right now." He pulled him in for another kiss. He looked at his watch. "Hey, we gotta get going, we were supposed to be off an hour ago."  
Nothing. It hasn't ever been used for anything. I had Biggy come down and change out the door lock. I have the only two keys." He reached for his jeans and pulled a key out of the pocket. "Now you have one, too." He leaned in and kissed Starsky as he handed him the key. "I also got the fridge from Biggy, who ended up with it after a bust. The mattress, I smuggled in here in the middle of a night when everyone was out on calls. Borrowed a truck Huggy had." Hutch looked around. "I was just waiting for the perfect time to spring it on you." He chuckled. "My back couldn't take that supply closet anymore."  
He grabbed his jacket and pulled a mini wind-up alarm clock out of his pocket. He set the alarm for an hour from the current time. He set it on the floor by their heads. Reaching out, he pulled his lover close. There was a blanket on the floor that he snagged and pulled over them. As he felt Starsky relax into sleep, he thanked whatever Deity that had put Starsky and him on a path to meet and become friends then lovers.   
He fell asleep with his lover in his arms and a smile on his lips.


End file.
